


Open Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joan couldn't understand her.





	Open Your Eyes

Joan Ferguson could not understand Vera Bennett. She did not understand her at all. Here they were, standing in an airport, waiting for a flight to take them to Sydney for a conference on prison security, and her Deputy was standing next to her as if they were attending the opening of some new attraction; something that hadn't existed until this very moment.

Vera took her time staring at the clouds before switching her gaze to focus on Joan again. And like something had just been revealed to her, a smile appeared on the younger woman's face, which made it seem like she was emitting light, a smile so lovely and happy that no-one could avoid its effects.

Joan couldn't understand how Vera could be herself so well. 

“Vera, promise me something?”

“Hm?” The brunette looked at her, slight surprise etched on her features. 

“Never sacrifice your happiness.”

Joan didn't understand Vera.

But that was okay.

She didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. :)


End file.
